Butterfly Kisses
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: Just a really cute story that I wrote about Inuyasha and Kagome. If you like my other stories that I bet you'll like this! Please read and reveiw, thanks!


**Butterfly Kisses**

**By: Niki **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kagome or Inuyasha or anyone else in this story!**

The sun towered over the earth directly, shining its warm rays onto the land and sea of the planet. A cheerful girl hummed a sweet tune as she pushed her bike along; looking around the peaceful area she was now in. She turned when she heard a noise behind her, though only giggled when she noticed it was only her close companion.

"It's such a beautiful day out Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so gloomy." She flashed a bright smile at the boy behind her, though he only snorted. Though the hanyou seemed down, Kagome decided that he wouldn't ruin her day. _Besides, he's probably just angry because there haven't been any new jewel shards in this area. When we don't find them, he always seems to get really upset. _

Kagome glanced up at the sky again, though she was not greeted with the cheerful sun she had predicted to see. Two chocolate eyes only spotted dark grey clouds that loomed over the sun's rays, which were too weak to penetrate the steel of clouds. A slight frown crossed her face for a moment, slowly wondering if they were in for a rainstorm. Sadly for her, there were no news stations in the feudal time.

Yes, she was currently residing in feudal times. Kagome Higurashi was a 16 year old girl who was able to travel from her world of technology and science, to a time of demons and sorcery. She had been traveling in this time since her 15th birthday, when a pudgy cat ended up causing her to be sucked into an ancient well by Mistress Centipede who was only interested in the jewel shard imbedded into her body. To make the long story short, Kagome managed to get sucked back in time to the warren state era, where she met Inuyasha.

The jewel that was once held in her body was now shattered (Thanks to a blunder by Kagome) and she was currently on a quest to retrieve the shards back from malevolence and keep them away from Naraku, an evil man who tainted any life he passed by. Just the name made Kagome shutter, though she quickly stilled.

On her quest, she had met some very interesting friends that helped her collect the jewel. Sango was a demon exterminator who wanted to kill Naraku to avenge her slain village. Miroku was a very powerful monk who had a wind tunnel in his hand which would swallow him whole if he didn't defeat Naraku. Shippo was a small fox cub that was an orphan before he met Kagome. The last one was Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha, the stubborn, two-timing, jealous, jerk who won't ever let me go home to see my family and friends. _Kagome's eyes softened greatly as she looked back at her friend, who was now staring up at the sky. _But no matter what he does, I still love him…what! _Kagome's cheeks burned with the unconscious admission, though it disappeared when she realized that her affection was wasted. No matter how she felt, Inuyasha was already wound around another person's finger.

If Kagome wanted to be technical, she could say that Inuyasha was tangled in her own web. But she was only the reincarnation of the great priestess Kikyo, who had cheated death and came back to the world of the living, stealing other's souls to keep her clay body moving. Kikyo would always hold the key to Inuyasha's heart, which was colder than ice to anyone else.

Just the thought started to drown Kagome's cheerful mood, though she shook her head of the sad thoughts. A gentle smile was soon replacing her frown as the sun appeared again, seeming to play hide and seek with the young girl. Kagome stretched her arms up and yawned, the sun seeming to throw rays of sleep onto her.

"What are you yawning about, we haven't done anything today!" Kagome only rolled her eyes and didn't bother to turn around.

"Because it's such a nice day, and all we're doing is walking around. We can't go anywhere until Sango and the others recuperate from the last battle, and that could take a couple days." In one of the previous battles, the group had faced a fire-breathing demon. Though Inuyasha's fire rat robe had protected Kagome from the flames, her other friends were not as lucky. Each suffered from burns that broke the skin, and were currently being treated in Kaede's village.

"Weak humans, they always need to recuperate." Inuyasha was a half demon, which meant he healed much faster than the others. Though some burns still remained, they were hardly as bad as the rest of the group.

"That's because our bodies don't heal as fast as yours Inuyasha." Kagome replied, slowly stopping in front of a huge hill just outside the village. Kagome smiled brightly and looked back at the hanyou, who only arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Can we rest for a while, I'm getting tired."

"How can you be tired, we haven't done anything?"

"Yea I know that, but I just want to si-" Kagome stopped herself before she completed the word, watching Inuyasha take an instinctive step back. She tried not to giggle, though it was futile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She heard him snort as she sat down, waiting for him to take a seat next to her.

"Like you could ever scare me."

"That's funny, because all I have to do is say s-" Inuyasha's hand shot out, covering Kagome's mouth before she could finish the sentence. His ears were now flat against his head, as if muffling her voice would stop the spell.

"Don't even think about it." He muttered before pulling away, crossing his arms and legs as he stared out toward the village. Kagome watched him for a moment, blushing when he turned his face towards her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing." She replied smiling softly.

"Women." He said a slight pout on his face. Kagome was about to remark about the comment, when she noticed something against his cheek. Forgetting her previous anger, Kagome slowly leaned over to Inuyasha, who in turn leaned away from her. The color that splashed against his face was evident to anyone who was watching. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Will you just stay still for a minute; I'm trying to do something." She slowly reached out, pressing her thumb against the side of his cheek and capturing the small eyelash on her finger. She pulled it back slightly, watching as Inuyasha blinked before looking at her.

"Well what the hell was it?"

"Must you always swear?" When he nodded, she sighed and continued. "Well it's an eyelash."

"An eyelash? Why didn't you just brush it off then or something?" Inuyasha asked, making Kagome look up at him. Shock was evident in the girl's face, causing another wave of confusion to hit Inuyasha.

"You're not supposed to just brush them away; you're supposed to make wishes on them!"

"Make wishes?" He asked slowly. Kagome nodded as she held her thumb closer to his face.

"Just close your eyes and make a wish. Then once you've made it, blow the eyelash off my finger." Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment, slowly wondering if she had lost her mind. She sighed in slight frustration when he didn't do anything she instructed. "Close your eyes."

"Why should I? What if you're lying about this whole thing?" He asked.

"Just do it Inuyasha!...don't you trust me?" Inuyasha suddenly smelt a rising in Kagome's scent, though it was only filled in sadness. She shook her head as she started to pull her hand away from him. "Forget it, I'm being stupid."

"Wait!" Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome's wrist, pulling her hand back up to him. He watch her eyes widen slightly before he quickly brought up an excuse. "I just want to prove that this thing doesn't work…So what do I do again?"

"You just close your eyes and make a wish. Then when you're done, blow the eyelash off my finger." His amber eyes slowly became engulfed in darkness as he concentrated in looking for a good wish. Finally after what seemed like ages to Kagome, Inuyasha opened his eyes and blew the eyelash away from Kagome's finger.

"Did I do it right?" He asked, reminding Kagome of a younger child who just learned how to write their name.

"Yup, now you just have to wait for your wish to come true." Kagome replied. Inuyasha paused for a moment before he spoke again.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"Is that what eyelashes are made for? To make wishes?" Kagome paused for a second, thinking about the innocent question. _I know that they aren't, but if I say no then he'll ask what they are made for. And I don't feel like explaining eye protection to Inuyasha, because it'll end up with us fighting and me sitting him. _

"In a way, that's one of the things that they are made for." She replied.

"Well what else are they used for?" He asked, seeming to be amused at the possibilities. In truth, Inuyasha was just happy that he was having a conversation that didn't end up with him eating dirt and her being angry at him.

"Um well…." _Come on Kagome, think! There has to be something else that you can explain without actually explaining! Wait, that's it! Something that explains itself. _"They can be used for butterfly kisses. It's when you brush your eyelashes against someone else's cheek to show that you care about them or even to comfort someone."

"Oh…well why don't you ever do it to…to anyone in the group?" Inuyasha had to hide the blush that threatened to darken his cheeks when he almost directed the question about himself. _Stop imagining things; she'll never want to be with you. You're just a dirty half-breed, that's what you've always been to people. _

"I don't know, I guess I just never did." She said, shrugging her shoulder slightly. She looked back up at the sky as she spoke. "I'm surprised you've never heard about this stuff, you usually taught it when you're little." Suddenly, the look that crossed Inuyasha's face seemed pain, though it was only a flash before his normal composure came back to him.

"Yea well some people don't learn things from their childhood." The comment was almost spiteful and caused Kagome to look over at Inuyasha, who now stared out at the town. The wall that always seemed to protect Inuyasha's thoughts was slowly breaking down as a look of sadness painted his face. "Some people aren't lucky enough to want to remember their childhood. Sometimes a childhood is better left unsaid."

"Inuyasha I…" Kagome bit her lip as she tried to find something to say. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up the past." He could only shrug at her comment, though he didn't bother to look at her.

"I was an orphan when I was little; it's not hard to say. My parents abandoned me, so I had to fend for my self to stay alive."

"They didn't abandon you on purpose; no parent would ever do that." The boy's head snapped to face the girl, who was surprised at the quick movement.

"How would you know, you didn't even know my parents. In fact, I doubt you even have the slightest idea what happened to the-" The look on Kagome's face stopped the outburst. They were both still, as if waiting for someone to come ruin the silence.

"…I asked Myoga about your parents and how they died…I know I shouldn't have, and I know it was wrong, but I wanted to know more about you." Inuyasha's eyes widened greatly before he looked away from Kagome, scared of the look in her eyes.

"That old man, he can't keep his mouth shut to save his life." He muttered, crossing his arms. Try as he might, Inuyasha couldn't seem to shake the feeling of sadness that hung around him like a blanket.

"Your farther and mother did not leave you on purpose. If they had wanted to abandon you, they would have done it when you were born. They both cared for you and loved you as their child."

"How would you know if they loved me? You're just a stupid girl." Kagome ignored the defensive insult Inuyasha used against her.

"If your farther didn't, he would have just given both swords to Sesshoumaru and left you with nothing. If he didn't want you, he would have made the Tetsuiga for a full blooded demon. But he didn't, he made it so only you could use it. He wanted to make sure that you knew that the sword was yours, and even had his tomb secured in your eye. He did it because he knew his resting place would be safe with you.

"Your mother loved you enough to try and shield you away from those villagers. She wanted you to be happy, and treated you as any mother did with their son. I can tell that she was kind to you, since you wanted to keep her safe the first time we encountered Sesshoumaru and he used the undead mother. You loved her just as much as she did you." Kagome's hand slowly dropped to Inuyasha's face, pulling it back to direct it to her.

"I know your parents would have wanted to see you grow up, but they didn't have choices in their departures. They loved you no matter how you see it, and I hope that someday you'll forgive them for leaving you life so soon. After all-" almost as an afterthought, a sad smile graced Kagome's features as she continued with her sentence. "I've forgiven my farther because I know he loved me, no matter if he had to go or not."

"You're father?" He asked, watching her nod slightly and avoid his stare. No matter how he tried, Inuyasha could not keep his eyes away from Kagome's downcast face. He couldn't believe that Kagome had lost a parent, and still lived her life normally. How could someone so kind and innocent have such a miserable past?

"Sometimes I think about him, makes me wonder what my life would be like with him around. But then I realize that Buddha has a reason for everything, and if my father was here, then I might not be the same person I am now." She managed to look up at the astound boy, trying to keep her tears from falling. "And if he was, then I might not know you."

"I…I didn't know…" Inuyasha felt a ball of guilt surge in his stomach as he searched for a way to comfort the girl. His mind was slightly scattered from the thought of Kagome's father, though he still couldn't believe the loss the once cheerful girl had. But when he saw a single tear roll down Kagome's cheek, he suddenly thought of an idea.

Kagome slowly closed her eyes when she felt her cheek dampened by her own tears. Though she tried not to let the thought of her father's passing get to her, she couldn't help but be saddened when thinking of what could have been. She chocked back a sob and sealed her eyes tighter when another tear leaked from her eyes.

Brown orbs shot open when she felt something graze her left cheek. Almost reflexively, Kagome's hand shot up to feel her cheek, which was once graced with Inuyasha's eyelashes. She looked back up at the blushing boy, her saddened mood forgotten. The flush on his face was hardly visible, though Kagome saw it clearly.

"I uh…you said that it was a way to comfort people, so I thought that…" Inuyasha's small mistake was to take the look of surprise from Kagome's face negatively. "Forget it, it was stupid anyways…" Kagome stayed still for a moment before a smile crossed her face, causing the boy to fall into a pit of bewilderment. But confusion turned to shock as Kagome lunged herself into him, toppling them both to the ground.

Both rolled down the hill for a couple seconds before finally stopping at the bottom. The current position they were in changed to Inuyasha underneath Kagome, though Inuyasha was the only one out of the two to notice. Kagome only held tighter and buried her face into Inuyasha's robe. When she finally looked down at his face, she could tell he was confused.

"What the hell was that for! I didn't do anything this time!" Kagome only giggled at Inuyasha's outburst.

"It's just that I didn't think you were listening to me before, and it means a lot to me that you'd care enough about me to want to comfort me." At the sentence, Inuyasha let his gaze fall to the side.

"Whatever, I just wanted you to stop crying. I hate it when you do that, makes me feel like I did something wrong." At the mention of his guilt, the pair of fuzzy ears atop of Inuyasha's head slowly dripped down. Kagome smiled and lifted herself up onto her elbows, slowly pulling Inuyasha's face back to hers. "What?"

"Thank you." She said simply. Inuyasha bit back a sarcastic remark, searching for the right way to reply.

"…You're welcome…I guess." Kagome smiled down at him, only letting the silence settle for a moment before a mischievous glint sparked her eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"What now?"

"Want to know another way to show someone you care about them?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and would have crossed his arms if not for the fact that Kagome was lying on him. He was about to say no, but the promising look in Kagome's eyes peeked his curiosity.

"How?"

"Like this." Before Kagome's courage ran, she quickly pulled his face to hers, lightly placing her lips to his and letting her russet eyes be covered by her eyelids. Inuyasha's on the other hand widened first, before drowsily closing. One thought crossed his mind before he finally let his lips play with hers. _Kouga better not need any comforting from Kagome, or else I'll have to seriously kill him. _

**The End**


End file.
